The Party (part 1)
by GleekyGirl1995
Summary: What could be happening in this chapter? I don't know, hopefully you enjoy it and comment, tweet, comment on Instagram, anything to let me know what you think of it. But Quinn and Rachel do, enjoy each other's company... Let's see how they enjoy it ;) !


**Faberry Fanfiction: The relationship Rachel B. & Quinn F. Rated: M**

**Chapter 1:**Acceptance

In Glee club, where Rachel Berry is the queen in singing but a social outcast, Quinn Fabray is the queen (HBIC) of the school but not that well at singing… compared to Rachel Berry. Quinn joins glee club along with Santana and Brittany, only to keep an eye out on Finn because she suspects something between him and Rachel "Man hands" Berry.

_Months after Quinn is in Glee Club with Brittany and Santana, she does a duet with Rachel because Rachel wants to get plastic surgery on her nose and get Quinn's nose. As Quinn and Rachel are singing "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", Quinn_ _thinks to herself._

**(Quinn and Rachel are still singing Song "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" in the background)**

(Quinn's POV:)

"Wow, I never knew how beautiful, yet sensitive Rachel is. I mean, sure her nose is big, but flaws are what make you perfect. One key beauty about her is her eyes… oh stop it Quinn Fabray, it's Rachel "Manhands" Berry for gods' sake! There's nothing cute about Manhands, she's gross and s is her taste in clothing. She's just revolting, but the way she's looking at me right now I can't help but feel sorry for her."

(End of Quinn's POV:)

(Still singing the song)

**Rachel**, _Quinn_, Quinn and Rachel

**Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid. I used to be so cute to me,**

Just a little bit skinny

_Why do I look to all these things,_

To keep you happy

**Maybe get rid of you, and then I'll get back to me (hey)**

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue, everytime I think I'm through it's because of you. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

**At the end of the day I have myself to blame, keep on trippin**

(Rachel's POV staring while singing with Quinn)

"Is it me, or is Quinn staring at me for a long time and smiles? It's kind of freaking me out, yet adorable at the same time."

(End of Rachel's POV:)

After they are done singing the song, the bell rings and everyone heads off to class, except for Rachel as usual to work on her next solo. But this time, Quinn stays after with Rachel.

Quinn walks up to Rachel "that was a really good song Rachel, it was very... emotional." "Well, that's because i'm emotional with my whole nose ordeal and well i'm an actress. What are you doing here after the bell?" "oh, I just wanted to tell you that and that was it... so bye Rachel." "Ok, bye Quinn." rachel said nonchalantly while Quinn was leaving the Choir Room.

As Quinn walks out, she thinks to herself "_I can't believe I stayed after to compliment Rachel Manhands Berry. Oh my god, jesus please take me back to normal!"_

* * *

On Saturday, Quinn went to the Lima Bean with the Cheerios after a long hard day of Sue Sylvester practice. though, most of the practice, Sue was distracted by her husband/wife... herself. While at Lima Bean, she saw Rachel sitting with most of the Glee Club (only Kurt, Artie and Mercedes).

**_(Rachel's POV:)_**

"So whats' up with everyone tonight? I mean not that i'm lonely or anything because I_ do _have a gu-" "what guy is going to your house... I mean with your super busy schedule consisting of acting, singing, and dancing all weekend long? Triple Threat!" Kurt interrupted, leaving Rachel with a pout on her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice save Kurt." Artie said under his breath. "Thanks Artie" Kurt replied the exact same way.

"Well, _I'M _having a party at my house tonight and you guys are more than welcome to come!" Mercedes said happily, but not eagerly. "Will there be..." rachel said whispering and while looking around "... alcohol? "Relax Rachel, and there's no need to whisper. And with my man Puckerman going, you know damn well that here will be alcohol. I mean really Rachel?" "well i'm sorry Mercedes, in case I wanted to change my pla-" "ok, now we all know that you do NOT have any plans Rachel. Face it, you have no plans because no one wants to spend time with you. Just come to the party dammit! i'm inviting you." Mercedes interrupted snarkily.

"Is Finn going to be there?!" Rachel and Kurt said at the same time, while Rachel gave Kurt a glare with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, he will be there tonight. ALL OF GLEE WILL BE THERE RACHEL!" Mercedes said excitingly. "Well alright, i guess i'm going to the party then! Rachel spoke showing a big smile and rocking back and forth lightly, trying hard not to look eager.

"Ok everyone, I have to go... um... oh who am i kidding, i'm gonna go get ready!" Rachel said excitingly while fast walking out of the Lima Bean.

_**(End of Rachel's POV:)**_

"Wow, someone's excited.. haha, probably her first party that doesn't invlove stuffed animals and tea!" Kurt said in between his breaks from laughter.

* * *

**well, thats it. thats the first chapter. if there are any gramatical errors, i apologize for them. please comment and follow. and any ideas for future chapters, let me know!**

**/GleekyGirl1995 and inbox me! thanks guys and girls!**

**And my twitter name is Erts_Jerrzzlyn along with my instagrams... one is a roleplay, and the other is me: erts_jerrzzlyn. Inbox me for ideas, questions... Anything.**

**THANKS! XOXOXO**


End file.
